


Bikinis and Board Shorts

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bringing public display of affection to a whole new level, Clawen, F/M, Island Clawen, Sexy time at the beach never hurt anyone, Somewhere on Isla Nublar Clawen is getting KINKY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One Shot/Prompt}Prompt requested: Clawen + Smut + Beach, Tsunami by Katy Perry.It’s Sunday, the sun is shining bright over Isla Nublar so the Operations Manager and the Raptor Trainer decided to spend their morning at the beach.It’s graphic and explicit.





	Bikinis and Board Shorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarynotSary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/gifts).



> I like spoiling my editor in Chief.

“You know, I didn’t wear this bikini so you could sit there and just stare at my boobs.” Claire smiled while lying on a towel Owen had laid down on the sand for her. He had been staring at her for at least a minute, and he was doing it with that stupid face he had every time he was picturing Claire naked. 

It was a hot day on Isla Nublar and the couple had agreed to spend their Sunday morning at the beach. There was a private sector for employees far from guests reach. There were at least thirty more people there, aside from the two of them. After all, Sundays were busy days at the park, and not everybody had the perk of having the day off.

Claire was wearing a green push-up bandeau twist bikini, one that Owen hadn’t been able to stop playing with the night before. The fabric was so soft, and the anticipation of seeing her in it made his cock twitch. 

But now that she was lying there on the hot sand, he couldn’t believe she looked better than any of the wet dreams he’d had the night before. 

“The thing about bikinis, babe, is that they expose 90% of your body, but we like to stare at the 10% that’s covered.” He explained. 

“Hmm.. how about you help me with the 90% that’s naked?” She grabbed her sunscreen lotion and smiled playfully. 

Owen chuckled and waited for her to sit down. He kneeled behind her and, after pouring some of the sunscreen in his hands, he started to spread it on her back. He massaged it tenderly; her back was almost completely naked, since her bikini top tied up on the back of her neck. 

Claire tilted her head against his shoulder and let the tip of her nose brush against his cheek while she felt his warm hands gently run along her freckled skin. She moaned, feeling how his rough finger pads slid around her belly. She reached back with her hand and brought his head down so she could kiss him. 

Their lips softly devoured each other while his hands rubbed her arms and her neck. He adjusted and let her feel how his bulge was hardening just by letting his hands feel her soft freckled flesh. 

“I changed my mind...” She moaned, reaching over for his hands. She slowly drove them over her abdomen and placed them one on each breast, “I want to feel you on the 10% of my body that gathers the heat you awake in me....” She murmured against his lips, his hands quick to gently squeeze that soft pair of breasts. 

Owen let his lips travel down her neck and pepper it with kisses while he massaged those perky tits. There were all kinds of employees basking in the sun around them: from cleaning staff, to attraction operators, to a couple of supervisors. All of them currently witnessing how Owen was not shy at all to get to second base with the Operations Manager. 

Claire pulled back and, shifting around, she kneeled behind him. She grabbed some of her coconut scented lotion and started to spread it over his strong, broad back.

In a few minutes, she had him groaning while her hands smoothly moved around his back and over his chest. She let her lips kiss down his spine while her fingers played with his nipples. “Do you like that, Daddy?” She moaned against his ear. 

Owen groaned before he reached down and adjusted the hard-on that he was fighting to let fully grow under his navy blue and red board shorts.

Claire nibbled on her lips, eyeing what he was doing. “Why are you fighting this, hmm?” She teased him. 

“Because this is not Europe.” He made a remark about how the continent was famous for having many nudist beaches and facilities. 

“Close your eyes...” She breathed against his ear. Once he did as told, Claire reached back and untied the straps of her top. She slowly let her naked breasts roll up and down his warm back, making him shiver. “Do you feel like you’re in Europe now, Daddy?” She teased him while fixing her top back. 

Owen couldn’t formulate any words and only hummed to himself.

She adjusted on her knees and her hands found their way around his abdomen again, her breasts pressed against his back. He could feel her nails slowly inching under his board shorts and taking a hold of that hard bulge. 

“Give it to me, please...” She begged, the tip of her tongue poking into the inside of his ear. 

“Don’t start something you won’t be able to stop, babygirl~” He warned with a groaned, feeling his cock throbbing around her fingers while she took ahold of it and controlled it. 

Among the few people witnessing the couple totally stealing that third base while sitting in the middle of the beach, was a couple who had been scolded by the Operations Manager the day before. They were gasping, secretly wishing they had their phones with them so they could take a photo of that for future encounters. 

Was she for real? Claire had caught them making out by the slushies kart, the guy giving his girl a deep tight squeeze between the butt cheeks. Yes, there were a couple of twelve-year-old guests celebrating the sight of the woman’s thong while her boyfriend enjoyed slipping his hand under her skirt, but right now their boss was giving this guy a hand job right in front of everyone who was lucky enough to witness such wild behavior in her. 

Owen slowly took hold of Claire’s hand and brought it out of his board shorts. He smiled at her and, pulling her up, he ran to the ocean with her. The redhead screamed while feeling cold water splashing around them as he let the first wave hit their bodies. 

Once they both were completely into the water, he let her hold tight onto his neck while he removed the bottoms of that sexy bikini. He pushed them deep into the front pocket of his board shorts so they wouldn’t lose them, and smiled at her.

Claire felt both his hands cup her naked butt cheeks and pull her up so she could straddle him. He bent her backwards, kissing between her breasts. 

He let go of her with one hand and pulled his thick cock out. They kissed passionately while he teased her with the tip. 

The feeling of that round sensitive head parting her folds always made her shiver. Claire adjusted and moaned loudly, the sound muffled by the waves breaking on the shore a few meters away from them. 

Owen pushed his length into her and pressed her tight against him. The angle she kept while floating against the wavy water around them made him get impossibly deep inside her. 

Both his hands held her hips while he pulled back slowly; Claire leaned forward to kiss his lips in desperation between thrusts. Owen groaned against her lips as he pushed back into her. 

Waves hit his back at a pace that mirrored the one their hips, leading them, while Claire bounced against him. It felt good to ride those waves, avoiding the sea exposing them while she rode his large cock. 

She kept her legs parted wide and straight behind him, the almost horizontal angle allowing him to fuck her deep while she kept their bodies from moving forward. 

Owen had always had the fantasy to convince to sneak into one of the resort pools at midnight and let him fuck her there, but this was so much better. 

He carefully untied her top and saved it with her bottoms. He was thirsty, and those nipples were his favorite flavor. He held her tight, Claire curving her body against him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling his lips suck on one of her erected nipples. 

Even if it was hard to tell between the wetness of her juices and the ocean water, she could still feel the tickling around the thick shaft that kept thrusting inside of her while the tip of his tongue flickered around her nipple. 

The way her walls were tensing around him made him groan. He was losing it, between the addictive mix of salty water, the coconut he could taste on her nipples and the desperately slow pace they had picked up. 

Claire wrapped her legs tight around his ass, unable to hold back for much longer. One of her hands pulled gently at his hair on the nape of his neck while her hips demanded harder thrusts, but at the same time begged him to stop because she couldn’t take it anymore. 

It was his release that triggered hers. He filled her with his seed in a warm white web before he thrusted into her a couple more times, hearing her cry out her last moans as the folds around his dick repeatedly clenched and relaxed. 

Their hearts were pounding fast and they could barely breathe. Owen kissed her forehead lovingly before hugging her waist.

“I’m not done with you yet...babygirl.” He groaned against her ear, feeling Claire reach out for her bikini.


End file.
